Tales of the Prototype Jinchuriki
by Hibuki
Summary: A life shrouded in lies, a birth unwanted, a life not asked for...Ysayle is a prototype Jinchuuriki that has found solace in her life by falling in love with the very thing contained in her. Never one without the other. What will they do when they become a target of the Akatsuki? When their secrecy is discovered by Naruto...what will they do against forces that may separate them?
1. Connection

~Atro~

She just wants to be beautiful, she goes

Unnoticed, she knows

No limit, she craves

Attention, she praises

An image, she prays to be

Sculpted by the sculptor

But she doesn't see the light that's shining

Deeper than the eyes can find it

Maybe we are made of blinds so

She tries to cover up the pain

And cut her woes away

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark~

* * *

Like every day the silence reigns in the still morning. Mother and Father don't make eye contact with me. My eyes remain transfixed on the wooden table as I sit in my chair. I dig my nails into the bottom of the chair holding back the emotion, the overwhelming desire to cry and beg them to love me. I want to yell at them. I want them to yell at me. Anything to break the silence. Why give birth to something you didn't want? Or was I not what they expected? Mother puts breakfast in front of me then quietly disappears from the room as if she never was. I eat in silence blinking away tears and my frustration.

I finish quickly, slide off my chair and place the dish in the sink. I hear Dad opening the front door then closing it. I pull on my jacket and wrap my scarf around my neck. Outside, the air is sharp and crisp. The recent storm brought several inches of snow and ice making the weather more dreadful than usual.

I keep my head low hoping no one would notice me today, though, they always did. Some just don't bother to acknowledge my existence while others whisper and glare harshly. I'm unable to hide my long white hair, a trait uncommon in my village. I've heard villagers call me a failure and a cur, an insipid poison.

A puddle catches my attention, the sun melting away the ice and snow or someone trying to clear a way for the students to reach the school. I stare at myself in its still waters. The reflection isn't me—it never is. A white wolf with brilliant blue keen eyes stares back at me. I often wonder if this is why the villagers don't like me. Because I resemble a wolf? Its eyes suddenly drop as if empathizing with me—it's never done that before.

"Ysayle!" Someone calls out to me. I look up to see my Sensei scolding me. "What're you doing?! Get to class now!" He yells.

I follow him to my school and try to bury more of my face in my scarf. The children stare at me dangerously. Trying my best not to be intimidated, I walk past them and sit at my table. It's close to the window and separated from the others. Sensei calls attendance while I turn my attention to the outside wonderland of snow. I would rather be out in the cold than in here. What was the difference?

"Ysayle Cara!" Sensei calls my name and I raise my hand.

The wolf appears in the reflection wearing the same look from earlier as if it understood my loneliness, the contempt, the pain. I don't even pray anymore…such words and hopes are wasted on me for wanting something more. I touch the window feeling nothing but the condensation and the cold. The wolf lowers its head and it appears as if it were trying to press its head against my palm.

Sensei takes us outside today to spar. I stand away from everyone hoping that Sensei wouldn't pick on me today. Hopping seems like a false idea too. He calls me and another girl to the center of a circle he etched in the ground. Now we're supposed to lock fingers as a way of friendship but no one would ever do it with me.

I soon feel the girl slam into me and I tumble of the circle and into the snow. It doesn't hurt anymore—it hasn't hurt for quite a few years now…

Sensei calls victory for the girl and the others laugh and praise her victory.

"That'll show her!" They continue laughing, their mocking voices, echoes of my torment.

I stand and brush the snow off myself. Suddenly an explosion sends a tremor through the earth beneath us and knocks us down. Flames suddenly form around the village and surge upwards engulfing the sky in a sea of fire. Sensei calls for us to stay calm and follow him but the moment he moves multiple shuriken impale into his body.

I gasp sharply scooting back across the soft snow. His lifeless body falls into the snow, the blood changes it from white to a crimson. Before I'm able to comprehend that he was dead more shuriken rain down slicing at the others. The children scream as some of their classmates fall alongside Sensei.

Run! Now! A voice tells me. I don't think. I just run. The voice tells me where to go and not to stop. Don't look back. Don't turn back. The cold air catches in my lung and it burns harshly, my eyes water, and my chest pounds vigorously in my chest. The snow begins to rise as I get further into the forest. The steepness of the hill makes the pathing unbearable. I stop and duck behind a nearby tree.

Don't stop! They'll kill you! The voice warns but I'm unable to keep going. I've never run so far or fast in my life. I breathe hard and wipe my face of the moisture. A noise catches my attention, like something slicing air, spinning rapidly.

Go! The voice urges me. I move away as quickly as possible, the tree I was near suddenly splitting in half. I trudged up the hill with no other way to go. It is not hill. It is a gorge and behind me is an abyss of darkness. I fall back feeling sick from being so high and looking down.

Footsteps approach me, heavy ones crushing the ice and snow beneath their feet. A large man with a musical note on his headband.

"I was expecting even a failure to put up a fight like the other Jinchuriki. What does Lord Orochimaru want with you?"

My words are caught in my throat as I acquiesce to my fear. Who is Orochimaru? Why is this happening? Is Jinchuriki what the wolf is?

"Surely Orochimaru would like some data on the prototype?" He pulls a kunai from behind him and throws it at me.

I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. The voice howls and my head pounds in response. I soon feel a surge of chakra and watch as it expands outward. It is blue and resembles a wolf's tail. It deflects the kunai and I gasp in shock. I could feel the wolf's anger taking over me as another tail begins to form behind me.

"What's this? Just like the Nine-tails!" He begins weaving hand-signs and my body reacts rushing towards him. The tails dance madly around me keeping the ninja away from me and also preventing him from weaving signs. More ninjas in the same fashion rush from the forest and join the other.

"Did you agitate it? What were you thinking?!"

"They said it was a failure! That every other Jinchuriki died to it."

My body is not in my control as immediately charge at them and swipe at them with chakra infused hands. The tails keep them from approaching from behind me while my attention stayed on those in front. The wolf howls again sending out a shock wave that blasts all of them away.

No one will hurt you! Mine! Mine! The cliff shakes violently and crumbles underneath me. I'm unable to catch my balance and fall into the gorge.

The wind whistles harshly and my ears feel like they're going to explode. The cold air seems to cut at my skin. I don't hear myself screaming, only the howls of the wolf.

I awake with a startle. My body aches dully as I squint in the darkness. Moonlight showers in from an open window, the blinds dancing with the gentle wind. I'm in a bed, a small bed but it's comfortable. There doesn't seem to be much in the room…at least what I could see. It's a bit cold but not like earlier.

I slide off the bed slowly and make my way to the window. There isn't any snow. Tall green tress grew in abundance and there is also large boulders that seemed to create a barrier from the vegetation.

"Ah, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice says behind me in the shadows.

I turn swiftly behind me and feel suddenly feel sick. The figure practically glides out from the shadows. A man bandaged from head to two other than the right side of his face. He also wore a grey robe and carries a wooden cane.

"Don't move too quickly. You haven't recovered." He warns.

Bad! The voice in my head startles me. Its voice is loud and my head pounds violently again. Run! There was no way to escape, the building is rather tall, and I can't see the bottom. I would injure myself if I jumped from this height.

"Is the beast communicating with you?" He asks, his voice cold but not threatening.

"What's happening to me?" I ask holding my head. The howling isn't ceasing and it seems to intensify.

"The moon is full tonight. The beast is responding to it."

"There's something inside of me?" I panic. "Or am I the beast?"

"You're a Jinchuriki. It means you are the carrier of a tailed-beast—a creature of immense power. Intel told me that you're the only one to survive out of 40 other test experiments."

A realization that I could die any moment if the wolf wanted to makes me shudder. "Why hasn't it?"

The mystery man doesn't answer immediately, the silence almost torture.

"We don't know. But we do know a certain organization that may want you and we won't allow that. With you, our nation now has two Jinchuriki that can be weaponized. You don't have a choice."

I haven't had much of a choice in my life thus far…what's the difference now? I nod understandingly. I have no other options and with this constant howling, I can't think of anything else.

If he is happy with my answer he doesn't show it.

"Rest then child. We have much to do."

* * *

I stand watch over the Village of Konaha. It is night and the moon is full. It has been 10 years since I've made this place my new home and pledged to the Great One my allegiance. The wind blows just as it did all those years ago, gentle and, comforting…but something hangs thick and ominous. I find a nearby tree and use it as support to lean on. Atro is singing so I close my eyes and listen.

Forgive me, Ysayle. Am I hurting you? Atro asks but I shake my head.

"Your howls stopped affecting me long ago. May I join you?"

You're going to howl with me? He jokes.

When I concentrate enough I always find myself outside Atro's cage. A beautiful place painted white, stone flowers are scattered about with vines wrapping themselves around the large steel poles. He has been here since I was born and I wish I had known sooner how to connect with him. I stand outside the cage and watch as Atro approaches me, his pelt beautiful and snow white, his ethereal blue eyes so otherworldly, a majestic creature that didn't deserve to be imprisoned inside me…but we lack the key to open the cage.

I slide past the bars and join him on the other side. His 5 tails dance with excitement behind him and as he lowers his head for me to hold and press my own against. I stare into his gaze and I always lose myself in his eyes, so beautiful and overwhelming…it hurt to keep him here. But he never seems to mind. He then lies down and I sit next to him and listen as he sings to the moon. I lie against him taking comfort in his soft fur and stroke it gently.

It seems so odd to be in love with someone inside myself but Atro is all I need and want…


	2. Conflict of Interest

~Ysayle~

~My Daddy says that life comes at you fast

We are like blades of grass

We come to prime and in time

We just wither away

And it all changes

Wrong view of the looking glass

Won't catch the past

Only photographs remind us

Of the passing days

Oh, nothing stays the same

From yesteryear, see I recall

Being afraid of the dark

And holding on to teddy bears

I'd wrap myself in blankets

Just to cover me from fears

That was then, and I'm here

And the night is mine

So hear me scream~

* * *

The melodies of the morning and Atro wake me from my dreamless slumber. Atro always sings to me despite hating mornings because it meant I had to get back to reality. Though we would always be together. It's a beautiful day, the sun is high and radiant, and the air is crisp and wafting scents of breakfast. Not a cloud in sight to dampen the calming day. Outside, the world is mysterious and believes me to be dead—I liked that.

I walk past a mirror examining myself. I have matured in mind and body with the passing of time. My features are certainly more developed, my eyes are the same as Atro's and my hair resembles his majestic snowy pelt. I smile to myself finding Atro's appearance so regal yet beautiful. He growls with sultry which startles me and I blush.

"Stop that." I tell him. He laughs but does it again, his voice husky and playful.

This is where most of our arguments begin. Atro becomes angry whenever I compliment him but I won't let him compliment me. I always loved that I looked so close to him but I do understand though, it's just something I'll have to get over.

" _I'm going to ravage you one day. I've watched you grow into a beautiful women over the years. I want to possess you, Ysayle. See in yourself what you see in me."_ He says and I feel his warmth making my heart flutter.

I feel short of breath at his words. He has told me this time and time again and the feeling I get never changes. I compose myself quickly, undress, and step into the shower. It feels refreshing and rejuvenating as If I haven't taken a shower in quite some time. I do my best to ignore Atro's lewd comments. It's like this every morning.

I dress myself in my formal ANBU clothing and brush my tresses out the way of my wolf mask. A fringe of hair, however covers my right eye entirely. I would have done something about it by now but Atro says it makes me look distinct and sexy. I tend to listen to him more than he thinks I do. I glide my hands through my hair and pull it into a tight ponytail

A knock on the door alerts me.

"Ysayle, Lord Danzou summons you." A male voice says.

"I understand." I reply equipping the last of my gear.

The Foundation isn't what I would call a paradise but it is my home now and I've already embraced the cold environment. Despite my childhood I much prefer this. We're in a spiraled tower, dark, and unnerving. Most socialization is done outside these walls and only to our families. We're trained to follow orders, to kill, and to swallow all emotions that hinder mission completion. Hiding from the world is what I've always been best at. I've been doing it since I was born.

In Root, I have no name. I have no emotions. I have no past. I have no future. There is only the mission. Surprisingly, _The Great One_ has asked that everyone call me Ysayle when they greet me. I'm not sure if they believe that to be my real name or not. It doesn't matter though. I do as _The Great One_ commands. We all do.

Atro growls in annoyance. " _They're going to test us again. Above us"_

I allow Atro to take over my sense. I can feel the many different chakra natures above us, their scents stain the air, and the slightest movement allows me to pinpoint their location. Every now and then _The Great One_ tests me to see if Atro will appear. He isn't aware that we've already made a connection and that I speak to him every moment. Only believing that I've gained some way to use some of his primal chakra.

"Seems like they're only going to watch today." I say but I'm ready—I'm always ready.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

Movement alerts me then a slicing of air in the distance. I dodge the shuriken and return fire with my own shadow shuriken Jutsu. The sound of clashing metal congest the air and I draw my sword. I hear the padding of feet as they move above to flank.

" _Staccato."_ I swing my sword upward sending a shockwave at the target. A sharp sound pierces the air, like a musical chord. It makes contact and I watch a fellow Anbu fall from the darkness above. Before I can fire another _Staccato_ a stick taps loudly behind me.

"That's enough." In the center of the tower the _Great One_ awaits me. Even he hasn't changed in all these years. Someone else is with me, a male with tan skin, his hair is long, dark, and wild pulled tight into a ragged ponytail, and as I step closer I realize who it is. Mercy is another fellow ANBU member who the _Great One_ regards highly like myself. I don't look at him as I kneel beside him and he doesn't either. We've never spoken to each other and to me it always seemed like we were fighting for who the _Great One_ favored more.

"You can be so cruel love." Says the Anbu as he joins Mercy and me.

I roll my eyes.

"Mercy, Ysayle, and Entei today the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails has returned to us from his training with Lord Jiraiya. He is part of team 7 which is missing a member due to the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha. I'm assigning Sai to team 7 to be my eyes and ears. Mercy, you will investigate the Akatsuki. We've received Intel that the Akatsuki has captured a Biju from another nation. Entei, I want you to monitor Lady Tsunade. She is becoming problematic in my plans for the leaf. Ysayle." He calls me.

"Yes _, Great One?"_ I reply.

"I want you to remain in contact with the Nine-tails whenever you can and report to me how your beast reacts."

I nod understandingly. "Yes, _Great One."_

" _Kill him now, Ysayle! I despise him. Go for his throat now!"_

I hold my head trying to silence his howls. His anger is so boisterous sometimes that it's hard to control him, like the rush of a tidal wave overlapping a city.

"What's the matter Ysayle? Is it acting up?" Lord Danzo asks me.

"It's fine. Just random outbursts." I tell him making sure I don't reveal too much about Atro.

"I see. You're dismissed." Lord Danzou says and teleports away leaving nothing behind.

"Atro, please control yourself. You can't lash out like that." I tell him but he continues to howl and I groan in discomfort. Settling Atro is never easy…

"If that creature is making you weak then you should probably sit out this mission." Entei says and smiles. A grin tugs at the corner of his lips.

I glare behind my mask but I ignore him. When the time is right I just might kill Entei and make it look like an accident. I don't like him and I'm not sure how he feels about me but I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Atro laughs at me.

" _You can kill Entei but I can't kill Danzou? Maybe I like Entei?"_ He jokes.

Outside the sun is vibrant and the weather is warm. I've been so use to the cold environment in the Foundation that I've almost forgotten what warm feels like. I wait with Entei outside the Hokage's building and embrace the wind blowing through my hair. What I wouldn't give to always have this.

"I have a fun idea if you want to Ysayle," Entei suggests. I don't answer but I'm listening. "Why don't we test his capabilities? I'm sure you don't want to work with a weakling either? Not saying he is but don't you want to see for yourself?" He looks at me again with that fake smile and I want to strike him.

" _That sounds like fun Ysayle. I haven't been in contact with the Nine-tails chakra yet. Maybe I can absorb some."_

I scoff inwardly. "You don't care about that…you just want to fight him," I retort. I can feel Atro's anticipation, his bloodlust spiking, and it makes me squirm.

" _Do it Ysayle! Let's go have some fun!"_

I look to Entei and nod. I follow him to another area atop a building and he pulls out a large scroll. He spreads it out before me and then makes the proper hand-sign. A large claymore appears from the scroll and Entei grabs it easily holding it with one hand.

He then points to a small group of people. A young blood male, another with long black hair pulled into a pony-tail, and another with long brown hair. I have never met the Nine-tails and I'm not a sensory ninja. Which one is it?

" _The blond one!"_ Atro growls in excitement! " _Go for the blond one!"_

"There are innocent bystanders in the way Atro. I can't act."

" _Targets a target! Do this for me, Ysayle!"_

Entei motions a hand and throws a flurry of shuriken like earlier at the unsuspecting group. A ninja should always be on guard. Entei is skilled, yes, but an attack like this should be easily countered…unless they just wear their headbands for fun.

" _You go too, Ysayle!"_

"Patience. I will. I want to see what they can do." I reply to him.

Atro practically seethes with excitement as the three ninjas do battle with Entei creations. They easily dodge his wide arc swings and from here it appears they're trying to formulate a counter strike. I soon notice a shadow expanding out from one of them; a member of the Nara clan no doubt.

The blond one presses onward as the shadow user's jutsu suddenly changes pattern, splits, and attempts to impale Entei. He dodges effortlessly and throws another wave of Shuriken only to be blocked by a member of the Akamichi clan. The blond boy throws a Kunai in my direction and I side step it and draw my katana. His blue eyes are furious yet also confused.

"Who're you?! Why're you attacking my friends!?" He yells. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A mass of shadow clones charge towards me, a few of them carrying kunai knives.

" _Staccato."_ I easily disperse his shadow clones and maneuver myself onto the nearby building. The shadow user tried to capture me with the diversion of the blond boy. " _Legato."_ I quickly execute another _Staccato_ in succession disrupting the shadow user as he dodges the blast. I soon feel the presence of the blond boy and dodge his punch towards my face. His scent feels my nostrils and immediately Atro responds to it.

" _He reeks of the fox! Press him! Expose that delicious chakra!"_ He howls.

"Not in the village Atro. I slide my hand hand under his arm throw him away from me. He immediately catches himself and glares harshly.

" _Look! He wants to fight us! He challenges us!"_

I hold my head, his anger becoming harder to keep tamed. "Enough Atro!"

Suddenly, I'm taken off guard when the blond boy swings at me again. It's blocked by Entei who laughs smugly.

"Do you even have a dick?" Entei asks. "Attacking a lady like that."

The blondes face flushes. "Are you serious?! She attacked us!"

Atro howls with laughter and I stare at Entei hoping to bore a hole through his skull. Repulsive creature. I sheath my katana and step back away from them both.

I leave Entei alone with the other ninja. His test is pitiful. It didn't quite prove anything and since he didn't use any of the Nine-tails chakra I doubt Atro was able to sample it. I rest at the usual spot, a hidden garden where I converse with Atro. The blond one probably won't be too happy that Entei and I tested him. I dislike the thought of agreeing with Entei but he doesn't seem strong. Too quick to jump to conclusions and his friends did the work for him.

I've never had a friend. What's it like to have a friend? I was raised to believe they were burdens and to never bond with another person. Should I try to make friends? _The Great One_ would never approve of that…

" _Why do you care how he feels about it?"_ Atro asks. " _He is only using us. I know you see it."_

I know Atro is right—I do. But _The Great One_ is the only man to ever show me attention. He praises me. Thinks highly of my skill. Or is it all truly just manipulation to get me to stay at his side?

" _I'm all you need Ysayle. We don't need friends. I don't want to share you. I don't want to share us! It already angers me that you think of that bastard Danzou as a father figure."_

"Are you angry with me, Atro?" I ask. He's been a lot more impulsive than usual.

" _I'm frustrated, not mad. I hate watching you cry yourself to sleep. I want to be there next to you in person and give your mind comfort that I'm here. This cage crap isn't good enough. I need to go beyond this confinement."_

I sit down and pull my knees closer to my chest. It would be nice to have him at my side. Atro is my friend—my lover. I don't need anyone else in my life.

"We need to return home and find a key." I tell him. The research lab where Atro was created must have some sort of key in case they wanted to separate us from each other, like a failsafe.

" _How would you get away? You're always being watched and if Entei is around he's probably monitoring you."_ Atro sighs. "We'll be together Ysayle. I promise."


	3. You're beautiful, Ysayle!

~Ysayle~

 _You must think that I'm stupid_

 _You must think that I'm a fool_

 _You must think that that I'm new to this_

 _But I have seen this all before_

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me_

 _Even though you mean the most to me_

 _'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

 _So I'm never get too close to you_

 _Even when I mean the most to you_

 _In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

* * *

I feel their eyes on me like kunai knives stabbing at my back. The atmosphere is tense but I do my best to ignore them. Lady Tsunade glares harshly at me, her hands clasped in front of her, her brow knitted together with clear annoyance. Her two companions watch on nervously at her side and make awkward glances from me then to her.

"Tell me again why Danzou thinks I would allow another subordinate anywhere near this mission?! I allowed Sai because of the council and now he wants another?" She jolts up and I'm uncertain if I need to draw my sword or not.

Atro chuckles. " _I like her. Short-temper, blood boiling! Reminds me of myself."_

"I would only be accompanying to secure intelligences on the Akatsuki. Lord Danzou acknowledges the exigency of the issue and only wishes the Kazekage's safe return." I say and try to relax myself. I've never been around so many people for this long. I feel claustrophobic.

"Of course he does!" She then slams her fist on the desk breaking it in two.

Her monster-like strength—I'll admit startled me. What spat does she and Lord Danzou have that I don't know about? It's true that he conducts from the shadows but…

"Lady Tsunade, please calm yourself!" Shizune stammers.

She sighs but does not lower her gaze. "I will say this only once. Your mission does not take priority over Gaara and information you learn will be immediately handed over to me THEN Danzou. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," I nod understandingly.

"Good! All of you prepare to leave immediately!"

~End of Flashback~

The sun is unbearable and I sigh with relief as we finally make our way into Sunagakure. The village itself as what you would imagine. Homes made of sand and granite, a bustling area of people but not like Konoha. Our village has a kind of warmth to it but not here. The tension here is cold though, their Kazekage has been captured. A pair of ninja await us, their faces riddled with sand and sweat.

"Konaha leaf ninajs? This way please." One greets us as they bow and then gesture us to follow.

Atro stirs slightly and resign myself a further distance away from the group. "What's wrong?" I ask.

" _There's a strong Chakra around here."_ He sniffs. " _I remember it from somewhere…years ago. A Chakra that I've yet sampled…"_

I follow the group into large dome building. An elderly pair greets us but the female stairs stoically at Kakashi. The atmosphere is silent but finally the male clears his throat speaks.

"Thank you for coming Leaf village ninjas. This situation has become so dire we needed your aid. If we don't act quickly news of this could get out and our village would surely be under attack."

Kakashi bows slightly. "We will offer whatever help we can."

"Kakashi Hatake…son of the White Fang…" she speaks, her voice frigid, and her eyes narrow. "I want no part of this."

"Lady Chiyo! We haven't the time for bickering. Ple—"

"No! I will never forgive what he did!" She quickly storms off leaving us bewildered.

The councilman rubs his weary eyes. "Please forgive me for that. The majority of the council has decided to leave the past in the past but some…"

Kakashi shrugs. "It's quite alright. Lord Gaara has become a dear friend to us these past years. We're happy that we could be here to ensure his safety."

"Thank you. Please come this way. We should speak somewhere comfortable."

The council leads us into a large room with several chairs. Nothing fancy but it looks to be where the council congregates. I pretend to be disinclined and lean against a nearby wall away from everyone. Naruto notices this and glares harshly. He hasn't been onboard with the idea of me joining this mission since the beginning but even he knows orders are orders.

As I recall the Kazekage is a Jinchuriki, Atro. Shukaku resides inside him. Remember the attack on the lead village a few years ago when we weren't allowed outside yet? Shukaku was awakened and went on a rampage.

Atro sniffs the air some more. " _That must be why I'm getting a sense of deja' vu. I could possibly track Gaara with this chakra."_ He tells me and continues his endeavor.

How would we convey this information to them? Kakashi knows I'm not a sensory ninja. I can't just tell them I can miraculously find him. Our secret is more important than anyone else…

Atro purrs. " _Aw. I love you, too."_

I smile inwardly. Is it a bad thing that he flusters me with kind words? I grew up believing _love_ was just a word but Atro makes me feel it. I relax my posture and tuck my hands behind me against the wall. What a wonderful feeling.

"S-Sir!" A guard from earlier stumbles in riddled with fatigue. "Kankuro returned and he's in pretty bad shape! Please come to the infirmary now!"

I sigh and push myself off the wall and follow the others. Why am I even here?

" _Well."_ Atro begins. " _We can obtains samples from both Shukaku and the Fox if we stay close. I like my idea."_ He adds.

I roll my eyes. It's not like they're going to willingly let me do that.

The infirmary is large with many strange devices and in the center of the room are a group of medical personnel huddled around someone resting on bed.

"His fight with one of the Akatsuki has left him severally wounded and infected with poison. We haven't the slightest idea of how to cure the ailment."

"Please allow me to help." Sakura offers as she ties up her hair. "If you have a garden I could possible make something for him."

"We do!" A nurse gestures for Sakura to follow her.

"Ysayle, go with Sakura while we see what else we can learn." Kakashi orders.

"What? No way! We can't just leave her alone with Sakura!" Naruto objects.

"Now isn't that the time for this. Go with her, Ysayle."

The nurse brings us to a small greenhouse with an assortment of plants. "It's not much bit it's something." The nurse admits. "Do you think you can make something from something here?"

"I can try." Sakura tells her and smiles.

Sakura has been working for what seemed like hours. She has been jotting down information on every plant here, taking small samples, and even milling them to test against the poison. Admittedly I enjoy watching her work. Sometimes she would even glance my way as I continued to feign interest. What does someone like her want in life? She seems to work very hard and I'm sure she wouldn't have become Tsunade's pupil if she were weak.

" _Why don't you ask her?"_

I tense at the questions but I don't know why. Something…compels me not to. It feels like intimidation but I'm not afraid of Sakura?

" _You sound afraid. You aren't exactly friendly with anyone except myself."_

I remember I tried making friends when I was younger. The children didn't understand why their parents told them to stay away from me but eventually even the began to torment me. What would having a friend feel like? Is it anything how like Atro makes me feel?

"I figured it out! I think this might work!" Sakura exclaims. She holds up a vial filled with green liquid. "It might not taste great but it's better than dying."

I run with them down the hall back to the infirmary with an eagerness that I've never felt before. The process seems long but somewhere down the line Kankuro screams out in pain and begins to flail. He pushes a couple of doctors off of him and claws at his throat. I quickly grab his arm and hold him down. I hear Sakura gasp slightly but then immediately continues to administer the antidote. Soon he begins to settle down and steep into a soft slumber.

Sakura wipes her brow. "Thank you, Ysayle." She smiles.

I smile too but she doesn't see it.

I hear Atro chuckle. " _Watching you interact with someone else for a change actually isn't so bad. Your innocence is endearing."_

I suppose I am just a child…

" _I didn't mean it like that—"_

"Thank you for your assistance today! Your friends are still with the councilman so as payment, Sunagakure is known for its hot springs. We would like to treat you both." The nurse says.

Before I decline Sakura takes my hand in hers. "That would be amazing. We accept!"

I frown. Sakura eagerly strips out of her clothing and sighs contently. Her skin is pale which compliments her emerald gaze and pink hair. Like a flower made real. Why am I making a competition out of this?

" _Ysayle…why can't you believe you're beautiful?"_

Because I'm not. But that shouldn't be important. Why do I care about something like so pretentious? Isn't it selfish of me or conceited? I have you. Why isn't that enough?

" _Because I'm not beside you. You want a friend to confide in, someone to interact with physically and emotionally. I'm unable to do those things right now. If it scares you that I may be jealous, don't be. These humans don't have even half of what we are. If you want to be Sakura's friend, be her friend. I'm still here. We're still in love."_

I feel like crying. I feel ashamed. I make it seem noxious that I want a friend. I breathe and then strip down. Sakura must be wondering where I am. I keep my mask on though and make my way over to her. She notices and makes a puzzled face.

The water feels amazing against my skin. The tenseness in my muscles fades and I rest my head contently against the rock formation. I feel Sakura's gaze.

"Do you always wear your mask? Is it a requirement when out on missions? I don't mean to pry."

I shake my head.

"You must be really strong. I've heard about you from Kakashi. You're Lord Danzou's right hand and 2nd in command if something were to ever happen. But you're so young like us. Makes me realize that I have a long way to." She sighs slightly upset but then smiles. "But I'll get there."

Of course you will. I want to tell her. So much potential in her.

"Hey, I was wondering. Would it be okay if I saw you? I won't tell anyone. I'm just really interested." She admits and I'm taken aback.

" _Go on."_ Atro encourages.

I purse my lips and then swallow hard. I hook my thumb inside the bottom of my masks and then slide it off. I shut my eyes tight afraid of what she might say, afraid of how she may look once seeing me. I hear a soft gasps but then nothing. I open my eyes and notice her staring wide-eyed.

"Ysayle, you're so pretty! Your eyes remind me of the ocean! I bet you don't use makeup either. I can't believe I'm gushing so much. Forgive me if I'm making you uncomfortable."

She thinks…she thinks. Immediately I bolt out of the water and back into the room. I hear her call after me but I don't go back. My heart thumbs rapidly in my chest drowning out all sound except Atro's gentle voice.

" _Did you hear that? She says you're beautiful. Now you can't stop thinking only I think that. Someone else thinks so too. And you know what else? You probably made a friend, too."_ Atro tells me and for once I feel myself listening…really listening to what he's saying.

I clutch at my heart and breathe. I'm beautiful…

* * *

The song belongs to Sam Smith-Too good at Goodbyes. I hope you enjoyed R&R!~


End file.
